All because of the Ninth Sense
by Ropna
Summary: After a bubble landed on her courtyard with the sexiest man inside of it, Sakura Kinomoto thought that would definately be the weirdest thing that will ever happen in her life. That is, until years later she met her new boss. SS.
1. The Beginning of It

All Because Of The Ninth Sense

Author: Ropna

Chapter One: The Beginning of IT

In a world where rational and logical people are the one who survive is where we live. However, there are many factors that can make your life be upside-down in a second, teaching you lessons that you _will_ forget or maybe _not_; those are the kind of lessons that Sakura Kinomoto had always had trouble learning. She used to believe she knew a lot about the world. She was certain that she controlled her life and everything in it.

But then everything changed.

The world Sakura knew was turned upside down just to let her realized that she was not in control of everything.

It was a cloudy morning in October when Sakura saw it land in her yard. It was not some kind of metallic dish looking thing and it did not have bright blinding lights; the strange flying thing was more similar to a bubble, and big bubble that sent a tenuous blue light. Sakura's first reaction had been to laugh –out loud, but she was suddenly cut short by a movement inside the bubble –not a very friendly movement. Out of the blue something that she had seen a _lot_ started to emerge from it.

"I must be going crazy", Sakura said to herself nervously.

She closed her eyes firmly knowing _and _wishing that when she opened them again she would be alone in her house's courtyard with the cold wind of a winter night making her shiver. But it was not like that. Despite of her desires the first thing the girl saw after she had opened her eyes was a pair of breathtaking amber eyes that were looking at her fiercely.

Instinctively, Sakura took two steps back, all the while staring at "him", analyzing whatever he was. She was not sure if that thing that had landed in her courtyard a few minutes ago was some kind of fake ET, she did not care if the kids that lived next to her where playing her a trick; anyhow, that was the most good-looking piece of trick that she had seen ever. He was _gorgeous_! Sakura sighed involuntarily while she admired his messy hair that looked like chocolate and his athletic body.

"Are you going to stay there looking at me for the rest of your life?"

It was not his question but his grave and sensual voice what made her shakek; then, he smiled arrogantly.

"I suppose that means yes," he said.

It took the green-eyed girl a few minutes to recover her voice and an additional minute to remember that she was supposed to talk.

"No", Sakura said, but she did not remembered what was the question

He raised his eyebrow and smiled again.

"Good. Then, is that your house?" he asked while pointing at what was, effectively, her house. "It's freezing here".

When he said that some part of the girl's brain should have been broken or out of service because suddenly she nodded and told him to follow her. Maybe, if she had been half conscious she would have retorted that him freezing had probably something to do with being shirtless.

Her house was not a big deal; but Sakura was a med student who did not have enough time to spend in being a housekeeper. Therefore, she considered her small, yellow, and not very well furnished house appropriate, descent, and comfortable, and that was all what was needed. However, for some reason when that what-ever-it-was started looking around she felt that she should have done a better job decorating the place.

"Are you sure you are a girl? This looks more like a man's place"

Sakura heard him really clearly but she spent a whole second understanding what he had just said; for some reason, maybe it would have been better if she have not understood it.

"You–"

Many descriptive and colorful adjectives crossed her mind in that moment but she was so angry that the only of them that she could catch was "_sexy_"

"I?"

"Moron!" she finally yelled

"I love girls who have creativity," he said sarcastically.

Sakura sighed and tried to stay calm. She tried to count. Backwards. Twice.

"What are you?" she asked dryly

He smiled again and Sakura had the certainty that her nerves were going to collapse, or at least her circulatory system –and maybe her nervous system too. That was a _fine_ smile.

"My name is Syaoran Li"

"Well, Mr. Li. What were you doing in my courtyard?"

"You saw what happened, Sakura"

To Sakura, who did not realize that "guy" had said her name without her saying it, it was being really hard to ignore the fact that he had "landed" outside of her house –or whatever that had been- and the only natural reaction was to reject it.

"Listen, Mr. Li. I want you to leave my house, now", she emphasized the last word as she pointed the door. She was good at rejecting.

"Lovely Sakura, please call me Syaoran", he said ignoring her commentary. "If you, for any reason, call me Mr. Li again I promise I will kiss you"

Two second of wide-eyedness was all Sakura needed to recover and be immediately frustrated. She put her hands in her temple and started moving them in relaxing circles. Syaoran´s smile grew wider.

_I will try again_, she though

"Listen, Mr. Li. This is private property and you cannot–"

Sakura stopped talking when she felt the lips of "Mr. Li" kissing her. Her heartbeat skipped once, maybe twice, before going on a race against pressure. Then, slowly, Syaoran pulled away.

"I warned you", he said with that macho-alpha smiled that men get, only a thousand times better.

Something inside Sakura decided to desist; she sighed again while realizing that she had sighed enough that day.

"Tell me what you want," she said

"I want you", he replied in _that_ tone of voice

Scared, Sakura put distance between them willing that the action would make her heart rhythm normalize.

Worng.

"Stop doing _that_", she was trying to recover her breath… without any good results

"That? What is _that_?"

_He did it again!_ It was the alarm that rang in Sakura's mind. At that moment, looking at his with his ever-present smile, she noticed something: that "guy" could not be a human… no human was _that _sexy

"Bad thoughts in an innocent mind?" he said while Sakura closed her eyes tightly as if that would keep him away from "reading her thoughts".

"Stop!" Sakura yelled

"Little Sakura, I came a long way to talk with you"

Syaoran, if that was his real name, took Sakura's hand and guided her to the sofa in the living room.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked again feeling that she was going to collapse any time –_soon_. She saw how him opening his mouth and interrupted him. "Don't dare you say you want me. What do you **really** want?"

The cold-angry look in Sakura's childish face surprised Syaoran who did not think that such beautiful green eyes were able to express that kind of emotion.

He smiled. Again.

"I have a message for you", he started

"I know! And you want me to communicate it to the rest of the world because there is going to be a great invasion of aliens who want to rule the world! I am sorry… I am not the president"

Sakura sat there, breathing heavily and threatening to start shaking any moment. Syaoran just looked at her, an expression in between amused and slightly concerned showing in his face. He found that little mouse looking girl very interesting.

"Calm, Sakura," Syaoran said softly and she felt as if her body was obeying him

"Yes," she whispered apparently for no reason

Syaoran hugged the fragile girl trying to give her comfort and, then, started talking.

Sakura, on the other hand, did not listen to him; instead, she smiled with happiness enjoying the sensation of security, not really knowing why, that she rarely experience.

"Are you listening?" Syaoran asked when the girl did not answer the question he had just formulated

"Should I?" Sakura cheerfully replied.

"Yes, you should," he said not really angry, but not really not, either.

"Tell me, then"

Syaoran frowned at that docile acceptance Sakura was showing. Instinctively, he sighed

"Sakura, you have the ninth sense," he solemnly said

"The ninth sense?" she asked confused

"The angelical sense," Syaoran said as if that would clarify every doubt

Inside, very deep inside, Sakura felt that something was wrong. Her heart started pounding faster and her stomach had a strange contraction. She did not want to listen what he had to say

"No!" She felt nervous. "I don't want to hear anything"

"You have to," he said with a strange emphasis in his words that gave him authority; unfortunately, Sakura was not willing to obey him this time

"No," she rebelliously answered. She stood up and went upstairs to her room as soon as her legs allowed, secretly hoping he would just go away.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran followed her, all the while pondering why it had to be _him_ the one sent to tell that stubborn little spoiled baby about her ability. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the loud sound of a door being closed was heard

She had locked herself into the room

He mumbled something that probably Sakura would not like to hear and knocked the door.

"Open the door," he said with patience that he did not know he owned

"No" was the dry response

"Sakura, open the damn door!"

In that moment he exploited and punched the door once more

"No!" she said louder than before

Syaoran took a deep breath and tried to calm down for the sake of his mission

"You have to hear what I have to say". Then, he added "Don't be complicated"

"No. I don't have to hear you if I don't want to," Sakura said after a while in silence

Syaoran, who had spent all the serenity that he was capable of already, went into the room that was next to the one Sakura was locked in without a second thought.

On the other side, Sakura was almost attached to the door hearing every sound that "the weird sexy guy" made but suddenly no sound was heard.

"What is he doing?" she asked to herself

"He is entering your room trough the open window"

Wearing the same expression as if she had been surprised stealing Cleopatra's golden necklace, Sakura turned her head to the place where that known voice came from.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed

"Bingo", he said smiling acidly

He was truly angry

"Stay away from me!" Sakura yelled when she saw him approaching her. She almost wished she had a frying pan handy.

However, he did not pay attention to her demand. Instead, he placed her between the door and himself. Tightly.

"Now, you will listen to me," he said and this time Sakura could not object. "You were born with two senses more than what is normal. The sixth sense –premonitions- and the ninth sense –the angelical sense-"

"Syaoran," Sakura interrupted trembling

"Shut up!" he yelled as he came closer to the overwhelmed girl. "As I was saying, you were born with a rare sense that just one in every six generation has. In fact, you have to be aware of it if you want to survive"

"But-" Sakura tried

"Sakura", he whispered intimidatingly and she _decided_ to stay quiet. "Let me talk and then, you will ask every question you have in that troublemaker mind of yours" She nodded and he continued. "Soon or later, that sense will attract you to another dimension where it is supposed to be developed. Did you understand?" She nodded again as he stepped back.

For a second, Sakura felt that she had discovered something that she was not supposed to know but she did not doubt the veracity of it in any moment. She was blindly truthful.

Syaoran looked at her in the eye for a long time waiting for questions that never came. He smiled again, but it was a different smile, this time Sakura understood its meaning: _I know you will do everything you want to do_

Then, the girl smiled back crying like if she had suddenly comprehended that what was happening was important, the kind of important you get when you graduate or when your little brother tells you he drew a house especially for you.

"Thanks, Syaoran"

He hugged her warmly. Then, he opened the door behind her and their faces were so close that Sakura thought he was going to kiss her again and almost whished for it. But it never happened.

He went out of the room and in what Sakura perceived like seconds she heard the main door being closed. Stupidly, she ran to her window just in time to see the weird bubble shrinking in the distance as a little bright dot.

She smiled once again when she felt like blushing, and stayed for a while looking out the window.

Eventually, the charming Sakura Kinomoto would convince herself that all the things which happened that night were just a weird dream; however, years later, being a successful graduated doctor she would remember it again while meeting her unbearable and sexy amber-eyed boss.

N/A: Alright so, I am re-writing/editing this story. The thing is that I was re reading it and I notice SO many grammar mistakes, and also a horrible narrative for the first chapters. I´m sorry if anybody actually had to read that XD But anyways, the plot is going to be kept basically the same =)

Bye!

PS: and remember to press that little review bottom right bellow this lol


	2. Meeting again or not

**All because of the Ninth Sense**

Chapter 2: Meeting again –or not.

The sound of her heels hitting incessantly against the floor was the only thing in her mind at that moment; and, of course, nervousness. As a child would do before of a test about primary colors, Sakura Kinomoto sat in front of the door that separated her from "him" and stared at it as if there was a monster inside the room, instead of her possible future boss. Or both.

_Boss _

The word repeated over and over in her head while she trembled.

"This is not going to work," she said in desperation

She had been waiting in that room for an hour listening to the red-headed secretary noisily chew gum. Her own ridiculous thoughts were driving her crazy, and the secretary chewing was _definitely_ not helping. Breathing in and out, she tried to remember all the positive things that her mom told her about why the most important petroleum company of Houston was going to be sorry if they did not hire her: she was competent and capable of doing whatever she wanted, she was smart and sharp and she had had a perfect score in every class she took in the faculty. So, she was a doctor with good grades and zero experience.

Great.

Sakura shook her head trying to erase that last thought; after all, feeling sorry for her -very pitiful- self would not help. Then process she heard the secretary calling her. Sakura never knew that it was possible to chew and talk at the same time.

"Mr. President is ready to see you," the secretary had said.

Sakura smiled and walked to the office while thinking that if he was Mr. President, maybe she was Mss. Doctor. Seconds later, her anxiousness came backñ somewhere in the back of her mind she found bizarre that the president himself interviewed his future employees

She entered the room, doing her best not to look around like an idiot. The stance emanated a strong essence of maturity and power that immediately contrasted with her weak position. Then, she centered her attention toward the man behind the desk.

"Good Morning," she frowned at her own cracked and trembling voice

"Good Morning, Mss…" the man looked at some papers, probably her resume. "Kinomoto," he said, although Sakura half expected to hear Ms. Doctor. "Please, take a seat."

Sakura sat in the chair the man had pointed, avoiding crossing her legs by pure luck, and then she looked at him in the eye showing a confidence she did not feel.

"I understand you are a novice, Ms. Kinomoto. Is that right?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I would like you to know why you think you are someone to work as part of our medical resources"

Sakura gulped, very femininely.

"I have studied and analyzed your company's activities, Mr." she paused waiting for him to tell her his name. Of course, she yelled at herself for having stupidly forgotten to ask for it. She was amused when the man nodded as saying that it was not important. However, she rapidly put herself together and continued. "And, I am completely sure I perfectly fit your requirements. First, because, even though I do not have a lot of experience working, I do have theoretical experience in my field. Second, because I am easily adaptable and capable of handling many different situations. I have worked in various hospitals and clinics in practical and administrative positions. Also–"

She was interrupted by a gesture of _that _guy. Sakura smiled, the perfect picture of calmness –even thought she had just manage to think five different ways of strangling the annoying, and disrespectful, person that was sitting in front of her. She knew some day those karate lessons will come in handy.

"And, do you think that is enough?" he asked. "Mss. Kinomoto, we are not playing, this is a serious company and we do not have the time to be training babies."

"I am not a baby, Mr." The words came out of Sakura's mouth before she could bite them back. "And I am as competent as any of your employees," she added

"Mss. Kinomoto," he said looking at her with a serious expression in his amber eyes. Among her incoherent and mixed thoughts Sakura realized he was sexy. "You are hired"

Then, Sakura exploded. She stood up and looked at him furiously with all her anger directly focused on his good looking face.

"Yes? Well, I have some things to say about your company, Mr. what-ever-your-name-is!" Suddenly Sakura's ears sent the right message to her brain. Right before she called her new _boss_ asshole.

And he smiled.

.

.

.

N/A: Thanks you very much to all the people who reviewed Ch. 1!!! It means so much to me. Really. I appreciate each and every one of your comments =)

About the chapter: I know, it was very short, but this was more of a starting chapter to all that is going to happen next. Next Chapter is coming up soon, and is longer too =)

Remember to press that rectangle right below this! =D


	3. Of Work and Stalkers

Chapter 3: Of Work and Stalkers

The feeling that her head was going to explode any time soon had not stopped since tree hours ago, and the continuous tic-tac of the clock in the wall was driving her crazy while her fingers typed on the keyboard without her even noticing.

"Ms. Kinomoto"

The cranky old voice made her jump in her chair and turn around quickly, almost losing her nervous system in the process. The wrinkled face that she saw was definitely _not_ her fairy godmother OR any kind of sweet happy gradma.

But when had Mrs. Robertson been happy when she was around?

_Well, if she had_, Sakura thought, _she should consider a career in acting instead of making my life miserable._

"Hi, Ms. Robertson. Something for me?" Sakura asked showing her most cheerful, I'm-going-to-give-you-a-toothache-with-my-sweetness smile.

"Yes, actually." The woman, unaffected by the green-eye's attempt to get on her soft side, looked at Sakura's hands which were, surprisingly, still typing. Almost gulping, Sakura stopped her frantic work; only then the lady continued. "I brought this folders from administration, they want you to file them with the others the gave you yesterday. These are all the workers of the petroleum processing section whose parents have had cancer or diabetes. They request that you meet with them to do a complete check of their physical condition ASAP."

Sakura received the folder from the hand of the old woman, she could feel the devil in them. Figuratively speaking.

_Good, more work_, she thought. Sighing, she realized that at least that meant they probably were not planning to fire her -yet-. A fact of which she was still very surprised. After all, she _had_ been disrespectful to the **president** of the company, of all people.

Which reminded her that she still didn't know the name of the man.

She mentally slapped herself when the woman left her little office. How was it possible that she was stupid enough not to ask someone the _President's_ name?

"Only God knows," she sighed again, looking at her new pile of work laying on top of her other three piles of work. Oh, the joy.

Trying to focus once more in what she was doing, her fingers went back to the keyboard, attempting to finish with those medical records someday before she turned 80. _Attempting_. A high-pitched sound made her jump suddenly, resulting in a long line of "A" in the report she was typing. It took her a few seconds to realize it was her cell phone. Frowning, she reached for the frantic device in her purse and looked at the unknown number that was displayed in the screen.

Unwillingly, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Kinomoto! Why on earth are you not answering your office phone?!"

Sakura felt a cold current go up her spine, nothing to do with the AC which was set for 70*. She _knew_ that voice only too well for her month being employed.

"Mr. Lawson! I'm really sorry." Sakura turned accusingly to the phone, only to find that it was unplugged. "I did not hear the phone ringing at all," which was half true. Vaguely, she remembered being annoyed by all the people calling her and not letting her finish her work.

_Slap!_

This was her smart day of the week.

"Whatever child," the voice sounded very angry. Leave it to Sakura to make the person in charge of human resources _and_ her temporary boss mad at her.

"Did you need something, Mr. Lawson?" She ended up asking, wishing his answer had to do something with a 'No.'

"No. I was calling you to see if the grass had grown since last time I checked on that." _Who said that wishes were not granted? _Sakura thought bitterly. "Come to my office _now_" Mr. Lawson added right before he hung up.

And she knew that with "now" he really meant "I don't care if you are nude, if you don't bring your ass to my office in this moment you are _fired_"

Oh yeah, Mr. Lawson was very persuasive.

.

.

Sakura smiled at the nice lady sitting in the desk in front of Mr. Lawson's office. The woman smiled back. On the back of her mind, Sakura vaguely pondered if it was a good idea the her boss's secretary had gotten to know her so well in the little time she had working in the company. Uh-oh.

Shaking the thought out of her -already worried- mind, Sakura walked firmly to Mr. Lawson's office. When she entered, her eyes refused to see anything but the almost completely bald, frowning man in the gray suit that was sitting behind the desk looking at her. He had always reminded Sakura of a dark-looking, sad crab.

"Hi, Mr. Lawson. I came as fast as I could," she said, half trying to excuse herself.

"I see," was the only thing the man said as he pointed to the chair for her to seat.

Immediately, Sakura's mind started racing, searching for a reason that could have gotten her into such trouble. Because for Mr. Lawson's expression _definitely_ spelled trouble.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I have something very serious to ask you," the man started saying, and she unconsciously gulped, "What _exactly_ is the relationship between you and Mr. Li?"

Mr. Lawson fixed his gaze upon her questioning look.

"A relationship with _who_?"

Certainly, Sakura thought, if she was going to be accused of something she wanted to know who that something/one was.

"Mr. Li," he repeated while watching Sakura's confused expression intently. "The President of the Company! Ms. Kinomoto, have you been drinking lately?"

The man frowned even more, if that was possible, at Sakura's face. What was he implying about her and the President? Should she say something? Or should she go running to write the name of the man before she forget it, again.

"No, Sir. I don't drink," she finally said, still trying to think why her boss was asking her such a weird thing. "Sorry, Mr. Lawson, I'm afraid I don't quite understand your question. What do you mean by _my relationship with the President_?"

"I meant exactly what I said!" Mr. Lawson took a deep breath and -probably- mentally counted to 10 before looking at her again. "I mean, how intimate are you and Mr. Li?" he tried, wondering if something could go through Ms. Kinomoto's _very_ dense head.

Sakura's eyes were wide open. The word "intimate" kept repeating in her mind over and over. Most likely, she would have been very offended if she were not too startled to be even that.

_Intimate?_

"Well, Sir," she started, not very sure about what to answer, "about as intimate as one could be with someone that I have seen only once in my life"

"And when was this "once", Ms. Kinomoto?"

"When I was hired, Sir," she obediently answered.

Then, the man's gaze changed to express something between suspicion and astonishment. "You mean, you've never met him outside the company?"

"Well, no," she blushed profusely, getting the slight impression that she was not giving him the answers he wanted. Mr. Lawson did not say anything for a while and the silence fell over Sakura like a rock. A hard one. "Mr. Lawson, why are you asking me all of this?"

"Ms. Kinomoto," he said instead of answering her question, his face was all uneasiness. "Are you aware that Mr. Li has," he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "a somehow bizarre interest on you?"

.

.

.

N/A: Hi everybody!!! Here is the new chapter of the story. Hope you liked it!... I'm really sorry for not uploading this sooner but I just started another semester and things have been flying around me =p -college kills my social life, seriously.

By the way, in one of the Reviews someone asked how was it possible that Sakura didn't recognize Syaoran. Well, you'll see more of that in the next chapter and it will be explained later on. But for now all I can say is that she doesn't quite remember the events of that night when she first met Syaoran. =p Poor her.

Once again, THANK YOU so much all of you who read -and review- this story, you have no idea how much it means to me when I see the lttle "FF Review Alert" in my mail box =D.

Bye bye!!!

.

and remember to press the little icon that says "Review!" to make _someone_ happy lol


	4. Seeing the Devil

Chapter 4: Seeing the Devil

_A bizarre interest on you_. Interest? On her? As in "intimate interests"? Mr. Li, whose name she finally learned, had a "somewhat" bizarre interest on Sakura Kinomoto, the girl that almost called him asshole the very first, and only, day they saw each other?

Mr. Lawson was kidding! Kidding, right?

Once again, Sakura's fingers were frantically dancing on the keyboard, typing illnesses and deceases of people; although for the attention she was paying to it, she might as well be writing the continuation of the adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

_Intimate_

She frowned hard as the word came back again and again; not like it had left her mind at any moment anyways. Still, something inside her craved to know what Mr. Lawson meant when he asked her if she was "intimate" with Mr. President -Li. How in the world could she be intimate with someone she has seen once in her life?! HE had a bizarre interest on her?

Oh, yeah, of course! Sure Mr. Li was one of those stuck-up bosses who thought they were just too rich and snobby and they could have whatever they wanted: ice cream, a huge company, a state, a Sakura Kinomoto!

"Perverted man!"

How come she came to work at the company with the sick boss! She would show him! Sakura Kinomoto was not any pretty doll that can be played with. She was a smart, graduated, serious Doctor. Definitely _not_ the boss' pet. No! He was going to learn how to treat girls, he was not God, he was just a–

"Miss Kinomoto! Could you be as gracious as to come back to this world and stop day dreaming?"

Great. The grouchy old lady again. Sakura wondered, as she smiled and looked at Ms. Robertson, how many cats she had. Because she must have cats!

"I'm sorry, Ms. Robertson. I was a little too focused on these," nervously, the green-eyed looked at the list she was typing, what was that again?

"Save your interesting work for yourself, Miss. I came to tell you that Mr. Li is calling you to his office and that it is an urgent matter," she announced solemnly. For some reason Sakura did not quite understand, the old lady seemed to really appreciate the perverted (as Sakura had already decided) president of the company. "By the way," the woman stopped on her way to the door, "it will do you much good if you learn to plug that thing we call phone. You know, just so that people can communicate with you and I don't have to be coming every time someone requires the presence of Princess Kinomoto"

_Slap_. Yes, today was certainly her smart day of the week.

She sighed once again –how many times this day?– as she pondered if she should really go to the office of Mr. "Li".

"Well, _he_'s my boss after all, right?' she stood up and tried to fix the wrinkles in her skirt. "And he would go to jail if he touches me, right?"

Maybe not.

Frowning, Sakura went through the door of her square looking space, with the determined gaze of an army officer, and trusting that her heels were high enough as to pierce someone in the abdomen.

*~*

From behind the fine cedar desk, the man rapidly looked at the same papers he had been working on for an hour. Focusing was not his thing _today_. Finally, he decided to put the papers aside, being that he had accomplish and astonishing amount of 0 stuff… and it was only the beginning of the day!

"Damn it"

He put pressure on the sides of his nose with two of his fingers –kind of hoping that it will make his headache go away. But someone knocked the door and interrupted his concentration before he could even feel any improvement.

"Who is it?" he growled. Did people not know that it was life threatening to talk to him at this moment?

"Mr. President, Mss. Kinomoto has come here as you ordered"

For an instant, Mr. Li had an almost uncontainable wish of locking the door close until everybody finally understood that he wanted to be alone, for God's grace –and then, what his secretary had actually said sank in..

"Tell her to come in"

He sighed profoundly and went to his little bar to get a glass of red wine for himself. He heard the door opening quietly as the red liquor was poured into the glass; he turned his eyes to the door, not moving his head too fast, or it will most certainly explode and scare his employee. In any case, he could not say if his headache had intensified of lessen when he saw the young girl coming into his office as a mouse going into the cat's place.

Sakura, on the other hand, was not precisely scared, not at all. The shivers that were running up and down her spine were just a result of the cold currents in the 74 F room. Indeed.

"Mss. Kinomoto, good afternoon"

_Rule number one: For God's sake, do NOT wait for your boss to greet you first!_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Li." Score! She knew his name. "Did you request my presence?"

"No power on earth would have allow you to go through that door if I hadn't," he said. Charmingly, Mr. Li smiled at her and walked back to his desk, laying against it to face Sakura.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the green eyed girl asked, almost a little too eager-to-please.

"Many things." A spark danced in the eyes of the employer as he looked at his employee.

Sakura was no less than the perfect professional. In her pink suit, consisting of a skirt and a jacket, her matching heels, and her white coat, she had the most soothing appearance of all –the appearance of a doctor. However, Mr. Li couldn't help but to stop a moment to look in her eyes, full of a emotion that he could not put his finger on, and an immense determination, a fire that he had long not seen.

"Mr. Li," her voice interrupted the silence, calling the attention of the president. Sakura frowned, still wondering what all that was about.

Nothing good.

"Yes. I'm sorry. You just happen to remind me of someone," he smiled again, but Sakura didn't like the tone of that 'someone'. "Anyways, I called you here, Mss. Kinomoto, because I wanted to ask if you knew a particular person."

"Is that it?" Sakura asked, a little confusion showing in her face. "And, who is this person, Mr. Li"

"He is," he doubted for a second, "a friend of mine."

"I don't think I know any friend of yours, Mr. Li. But if I do, I will most certainly tell you. What is the name of this person?"

Suddenly, something on Mr. Li got incredibly tense; yet, he continued smiling and looking at her over his half-full glass of wine. Before talking again, he wondered if she was ever going to stop calling him Mr. Li.

"He's name is Syaoran"

Sakura felt as if her whole self had beat. That name… there was something about that name. She remembered herself years ago, a night, a backyard, and… what? What was it? What was that she wanted to remember? Why wasn't it coming to her mind? Did she actually know that "Syaoran" her boss was talking about?

Sakura opened her eyes, which she had closed when the rapid current of questions had come into her mind, and fixed them on her boss's. And then everything made complete sense, but not for her. She was still very confused.

_Rule Number 2: DO NOT look at your boss in the eye. Do you want to be fired?!_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Li. I don't think I know this friend of yours."

"That's alright. I thought I remembered him telling me that he knew a Sakura Kinomoto. But it might be another one. Don't you think , Sakura?

"Maybe"

"Well, that was it. You may go back to your duties."

"Thanks"

And she left, more than just a little disoriented. As she went into her office, not knowing how she got there so fast, she noticed something important.

_Rule Number 3: Never…._

"Hold on…. Did he just call me _Sakura_? **He**, a perfect stranger, call me by my first name?!"

Alright, so maybe it wasn't a national crime, but it was _her_ name and no one, particularly not he, had any rights over it.

Sakura growled lowly as she was getting into the elevator, which thankfully was empty. Someday, she will go back to the fabric she was made in and ask one of those little people working in there why they gave her such a temper. Meanwhile, she could use it on her boss, who apparently had no manners whatsoever and very eccentric friends.

And she _knew_ this Syaoran person was eccentric. Somehow.

*~*

A/N: So, guess who's back? I'm so sorry I didn't upload this chapter! How long has it been? I can't even remember last time I updated. But this chapter has been written since a while ago, I thought I had already uploaded it. I'm really sorry =(

But back to the chapter, what did you think of it? =) There is a little more Syaoran in this one, and there will be even more in the next one =D *drools*

Thanks again to all of you who review, or favorite, or **read** this story. It means so much to me!

**Please review**

~Ropna


	5. The Breaking Of the Porcelain Doll

**Chapter 5: The Breaking Of The Porcelain Doll**

.

After a day of work –also known as compulsively typing illnesses–, Sakura would usually go to Tomoyo's, her best friend, apartment and relax, maybe watch a chic flick while eating tons of ice-cream –the joys of getting fat. Today, however, she felt like dumping herself into a trashcan, a bed, or whatever popped in her way first, was a better option. Tiredly, she took off her shoes as she went into her gingerbread house, which had been nicknamed since years ago she went into a re-decorating rampage for no-reason. She remembered something about her house not being girly enough, but she couldn't exactly recall why that had bothered her so much. Yup, leave it to Sakura Kinomoto to do things for no substantial reason.

"Heels are evil things," she declared looking pointedly at the pink things. Although se could have also said that genetics were just as evil. If she had not been born with the genes to be as tall as a bump maybe she wouldn't be wearing heels. Or hating them, in any case. "Evil," she repeated.

Half closing her eyes, she stumbled in the general direction to her room. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was actually impressed enough that she hadn't tripped over something and fallen; if that had happened, she would have no doubt fallen asleep right there. When she got to her green-painted room her emerald eyes fell upon the object of her adoration, her bed. But, ultimately, Sakura decided to take a shower first. She was a very clean person after all…

…And she didn't want to take a shower at five in the morning the next morning. Lazy butt she was.

She turned the water on got in the shower, a somewhat relieving feeling engulfing her. Half conscious, she couldn't help but ponder about today. Her boss was definitely a very strange thing. **And** he did not make any sense. For a second, she remembered that name he had mentioned.

_Syaoran._

She definitely did not know anybody with such a weird name. And yet, there was a kind of familiarity that came to her when she heard it, as well as the uncomfortable feeling of forgetting something. And, boy, she did have a lot of experience with that feeling.

"Syaoran," she whispered. It definitely sounded very romantic, Sakura thought while closing the water knob. "But whoever it is, I don't know him. Nothing to do with me." She said trying to shrug off the name.

Wait a second. Was she justifying herself?

*~*

"I don't think you should do that," A squeaky voice screeched right next to his ear.

This whole thing was getting ridiculously annoying. Why he was on top of a tree, trying to see through a window into _her_ house, and with that obnoxious little creature floating around still kind of escaped him. The floating creature part, that is. He knew exactly why he was where he was.

"You mean spying on her?" He shoot back even though he didn't once look over to the source of the voice. "I don't think she'll mind."

"Because she doesn't know, you idiot," the voice came again, a slight edge of irritation in it.

"And who's about to tell her?" His question was answered with silence, which probably meant that he had won the little, stupid argument. Not like he ever lost, anyway. "Why don't you go tell Mei to get things ready? I'm sure it'll take her some time and keep her entertained"

"Why so rushed? It's not like you're taking her there today, now are you?"

By now, he was truly losing the little patience he owned. His amber gaze turned to look straight into the floating ball of light with no form. He wondered how something that had so little substance could be so nerve-wracking.

"Unless you want me to kidnap her right now, I can't do that."

"Exactly my point," the voice said sounding self-satisfied.

The man of the amber eyes didn't seem so happy. With a shrug, he turned his head and looked once more through the window of the living room, trying to discern any type of movement. But nothing had even wiggled in there for more than an hour.

"I'm going in," he finally announced.

The floating light did an uncertain motion, something in between changing form and color but accomplishing neither.

"We what?" It exclaimed, his voice going one full octave above its normal range. "We can't just _go in_ somebody's house! Isn't that illegal or something? Besides, we are already kinda stalking her, so maybe we should–"

The guy growled and interrupted, irritation clearly showing in his voice. "_We_ are doing nothing," he dryly stated. "And I'm not 'stalking' her, just keeping an eye on her without her formal permission."

Something about that statement sounded really weak, but neither of them mentioned anything and, eventually, the ball of light just ended up releasing a sound that sounded similar to a sigh.

"Whatever," the creature said. "I'm gonna go back with Mei and tell her about all of this. She said something about no body ever telling her everything."

The amber-eyed guy winced. "Whatever."

In a swift movement, he jumped from the tree to the floor and headed for the house he'd been observing for the past two hours. He could feel exactly when the creature he had been conversing with left and relieve filled him.

"It was about damn time," he said, his voice low and a smirk lingering in his mouth.

*~*

For the tenth time, Sakura opened her tired eyes only to shut them close again and hope they would stay that way. But they didn't. Frustrated, she got out of bed and shivered when her bare feet touched the cold floor, so maybe she _should_ have wore something besides one of her dad's shirts and her small boy shorts. She walked around the room –once again– to see if the exercise would get her tired, and if not, maybe all the shivering would. As she completed her fifth lap around the room, the startling sound of something breaking make her jump.

And squeal.

Her first thought was that the cat was wandering around again. That is, until she remembered that she didn't own a cat; then, she got nervous. As a result of too many horror movies and watching the news, Sakura's wild, over-active imagination went to work faster than a racing car trying to figure out what was out there. It could be a thief, a rapist, a creepy clown with a knife –oh, the endless possibilities!

Her emerald eyes wandered around the room, finally spotting a weapon. Determined, she grabbed the porcelain doll from her bureau –she never really liked the way that creepy doll looked at her at nights, she couldn't even remember why she had kept it. She opened the door of her green room silently and peered, but couldn't see anything.

"Be brave, Sakura," she said to herself.

Opening the door completely, she looked around, trying to find whatever was broken and whoever had done it. Her eyes landed, rather quickly, on the figure that was crouched down picking up the pieces of some object that she didn't recognize anymore. The _male_ figure. Sakura tightened the grab on her weapon as the word 'rapist' rapidly crossed her mind. So he thought he could just go into an innocent girl's house and take advantage of her? She frowned. Well, he had another thing coming.

She slid carefully behind the sofa where the _guy_ couldn't see her and silently made her way to him, making sure to stay behind something at all times. This dude was obviously new in the whole raping thing, he didn't even seem like he was in a rush. But whatever, Sakura thought, the less alert he was, the better for her. She was at hitting distance when the guy finally spoke up.

"Fuck," he said and, for a second, she seriously thought that he had seen her.

However, when he didn't make a move towards her –or anywhere, for that matter–, she assumed that he had probably just cut himself. _That idiotic moron_, she thought. She took a deep breath and in one swinging motion she jumped from behind another couch as he turned, and threw the porcelain doll at the stranger. Only that the doll never did hit him. In front of Sakura's incredulous eyes, the porcelain traitor _bounced_ off the man and crashed on the floor. Her emerald eyes went wide and her mouth opened.

The guy stood there, unharmed, looking at her with an expression in between bewildered and amused –mainly the latter.

"Hey." The husky grumble of his voice immediately made Sakura pop out of her shocked state; however, she didn't seem to be capable of closing her mouth anymore.

"Who are you?" She asked after she swallowed one too many times, even though her throat was dry.

She couldn't figure out if she should glare at him, try to hit him with something else, or run away frantically; but whichever one she chose, her body didn't seem to be doing anything anytime soon. Still confused, Sakura scanned him from his tennis shoes, up his _hot _body, to his gorgeous face –which, now that she looked at it, was very similar to that of his…

Realization doomed her. Her eyes widened even more as the word escaped her lips in panic, "_Boss_?"

.

.

.

**A/N**: Hello there! I know, I should be hiding in shame for not uploading this quickly like I said (for the thousandth time) that I would. Maybe I should just stop saying it… Anyhow, in my defense, I must say I had the **craziest** end-of-the-semester weeks. But now it's over! :D well, kind of over, I still have to do summer school but whatever, Let's be positive and eat cookies!

So, I saw some of you were confused about the first chapter and how it tied into the rest that has been going on… I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but it definitely will, in time. The first chapter is _really_ important for the story, even if it doesn't look it now, so keep it in mind, kay? ;)

Thanks SO much to:

mitsuko310, Beryl Green, shi eri, BlooDeatHate

Your reviews totally made my day . And for those of you who didn't review (and I know that you are out there because the stats told me ¬¬), Thanks anyways for reading my story :D

Hopefully, I'll be back soon with the new chapter ;)

Love,

~Ropna


	6. Of Murphy's Law and The Boss

**Chapter 6: Of Murphy's Law and The Boss**

.

She pondered in her head as to what was considered proper for her to do. She couldn't decide whether she should smash something on his head for trying, and accomplishing, to sneak into her house, or if she should smile politely and offer him a cup of coffee or tear or wine or whatever she had. He _was_ her boss, after all.

But at the present moment, Sakura couldn't do any of the above anyway; she was a little too busy staring at him and blinking profusely. He seemed to be in the same state.

"Sakura–" He started.

Well, at least_ he_ could talk.

"You…" Okay, so her senses were finally coming back. _Stay composed_, Sakura reminded herself right before she grabbed whatever was closest, which just happened to be her home phone, and threw it at her boss. "Pervert! What the heck are you doing here?" She yelled as she searched for any other hard thing to throw.

Her green eyes landed on a pretty figurine of an angel. The man's eyes followed hers and he reached for the angel before she could even move.

"Wait. Sakura, calm down," he said with the caution of someone talking to a mentally challenged person.

"No! _Why_ are _you_ in _my_ house?"

"Calm down," he said again, this time, almost demandingly.

And Sakura did so as a vaguely familiar sensation invaded her. She fought against it, desperately wanting to go back to her hysterical state; but eventually, she couldn't help relaxing and reclining against the sofa behind her. The man in front of her, on the other hand, was not calming down at all if his pacing here and there and the way his hands went constantly to mess with his hair were any indication of it.

"Damn it!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Mr. Li," Sakura looked at him half gone. "Don't curse."

Her boss frowned at her for a second but finally decided to go back to his pacing.

"What am I gonna do now? I didn't really _mean_ to take you today!" He exclaimed.

"Take me?" Sakura popped out from her cloud, even though she still couldn't seem to get angry. "Take me where?"

"Yes. I mean, no. Nowhere." He growled. "Damn!"

This time, it was Sakura's turn to frown. She was getting mad again, partly because his boss had sneaked into her house at wee hours of night. But now that he didn't seem to be doing anything particularly dangerous, she was mainly angry because there was something strangely familiar about the situation –one of those things that you almost remember but not really.

It bothered her to no end.

"Syaoran, what is going on here?"

He looked at her, fixedly, for a while before smiling.

"Nothing that hasn't already happened," he said in that mysterious tone that gave her the creeps.

Sakura's frown deepened. "What about translating that for all of our English-speaking friends now?"

Still smiling, Syaoran moved to place the angel figurine he was still holding on the little table next to the sofa. He was trying to contain his need to laugh, and it was proving a very difficult task. Careful as to not lose his composure, he turned to look at his employee again. Sakura was still standing there, arms folded, frowning at him, and wearing nothing but a man's shirt.

Syaoran's expression changed from controlled to amused.

"Do you sleep with your boyfriend?" He asked bluntly.

If Sakura hadn't been so put out to do anything but stare at him, she would have choked.

"Excuse me?" She blurted out. "I don't see how that's relevant to you being in my house."

Syaoran flashed her a smile. "Oh, it's very relevant," he whispered.

Sakura blushed, even if she knew that he was just trying to avoid answering her questions. She grabbed the ends of the light blue shirt and futilely tried to pull the down.

"It's my father's," she said. A second later, she smacked herself mentally for explaining herself.

It wasn't like she cared about what he thought. No. Not at all. She couldn't care _less._

And that was why she _didn't_ feel satisfied when he nodded in approval.

"Well," he said. "I think I need to go now. It's getting really late."

Sakura nodded absent-mindedly, still mad for giving him reasons for her wearing a guy's shirt. She saw him lean towards her and felt his lips press softly on her cheek. And then, in the blink on an eye, he was going out using the window.

The. Window.

She stood there, gazing at everything, trying to find what was wrong with that picture when it suddenly clicked in her mind. She fell backwards on her sofa and put one of the pillows on top of her face.

"Bastard."

*~*

It was seven forty-six and thirty-seven seconds in the morning and I was early for work. I was _early_. People across the world were writing this down as a historical moment. The entry in history books would read something like "Sakura Kinomoto attended work early that day with the firm intention of murdering her boss". I was going to sue him, at the very least.

Hence the reason I was storming toward the Devil's office in my green heels. The first thing I noticed when I approached _his_ dwelling place (after many elevators and greeting people whose names and I couldn't remember) was the redheaded, bubblegum lover that was the secretary. She was, of course, chewing gum.

"Hey, Alice." Sakura smiled brightly at the woman. Too brightly. "Is Mr. Li in his office? I need to talk to him urgently."

"Do you have an appointment? Did he call you up?" The redheaded asked, while chewing gum, at the same time.

Somebody should tell her to chew with her mouth close; it could get pretty distracting.

"No, but I need to talk to him."

The secretary frowned. "Let me call him."

"No!" Sakura panicked. Her hand automatically grabbed Alice's hand that was reaching for the phone. The redhead look at her confused and the gum almost fell out of her mouth. "I mean, it's a –a surprise," the green-eyed blurted out.

A surprise? That was the best she could come up with? Mentally, she slapped herself.

The secretary seemed to be processing what she had just said; so, taking advantage of the situation, Sakura raced to the door of her boss's office and went in closing it soundly behind her.

She breathed in deeply thinking that she should never, ever, do that again. Secretaries were scary when they were confused and had long nails.

Focusing again, her gaze landing on the man that was ever sitting behind the shiny-wood-looking desk looking up from his stack of papers.

"You." She let out poisonously.

"Ms. Kinomoto, is there any reason why you decided to storm into my office like that?" Mr. Li said looking rather confused. "I don't remember calling you."

Sakura stared at him in bewilderment. The nerve of that man! She strode decisively toward the desk and slammed her hands on the woody surface.

"You didn't call me, Mr. Li," she said, squinting her eyes for better dramatic effect. "I came here to demand an explanation for last night."

He raised an eyebrow at her, finally putting aside whatever he was reviewing before. His amber eyes bored into hers and Sakura fought the urge to back off.

"Last night?"

"Yes! Last night!" She exploded. "As in, last night when you sneaked into my house like the sneaky pervert you are!"

Okay, the man should have been an actor –or so Sakura thought. Because that was the best surprised-you-just-offended-me expression she had _ever_ seen. And she loved soap operas.

"Ms. Kinomoto," Mr. Li started when he had re-composed his expression. "I seriously don't know to what are you referring; I have never been at your house," He declared firmly. "And if you want some friendly advice, stop talking to your boss like we had a freaking sleep over last night."

He looked mad. He looked_ really_ mad. But Sakura was mad, too. She frowned and gritted her teeth.

Only that she wasn't the Boss in that room. So she decided to bit her tongue and shut up. She shot a last death glare at Mr. Li and stormed out of the office much as she had entered; she made sure to slam the door, too.

Growling, she walked toward the elevator ignoring all the other employees that were sending curious looks at her. Stupid employees. Stupid job. Stupid, _idiotic_ boss. What was wrong with that man? Why was he so freaking incomprehensible?

She punched the button for the elevator (literally) and impatiently waited for it to come. What was taking it so long, anyway? And that was why, when it opened, Sakura stepped furiously in it.

That was also why she ended up crashing into someone.

"I'm sorry," Sakura blurted out looking up to see the woman that she had almost run over.

That was _a lot_ of red. From the tip of her heeled shoes to the bows in her jet-black hair, the woman in front of Sakura was all red. Including her red eyes. Sakura couldn't help to look at those and wonder what kind of contacts was the woman wearing, because they looked absolutely real.

"It's ok," the black-headed said. She smiled a Sakura, but a second later her expression changed to one of total disbelief and her mouth flew wide open –very ungracefully. "For all the stars –It's you!" She exclaimed.

Sakura blinked one or two times before going into the elevator and, without another word, pressing the button to go down. The doors closed in between the pretty red-eyed that was still staring at her and her own hyperventilating self. Whatever was going on in this mad company, she did not like one bit. And it was then, as she tried to calm down with the elevator music playing in the background, that realization dawned on her. Something she hadn't picked on before.

Last night when her boss had sneaked into her house –and she maintained that had happened independently of how much he denied it– she had called him Syaoran.

Syaoran, the name he had mentioned. That name that sounded oh-so-familiar…

For some reason, she got this undeniable feeling that things were not going to get any better from now on. It was just as Murphy's Law said,

_**If anything can go wrong, it most certainly will.**_

Just. Great.

.

.

.

N/A: Hey peoples! I finally came back with the new chapter, huh? ;) Well, if anybody checked my profile I explained there what happened and why I, once again, majorly fail to update earlier. Me being myself thought I hadn't uploaded Ch. 5 when, in fact, I had! ¬¬ Fish memory, I tell you. Also, I've been writing a lot more for my original stories! Yay! (some found in fictionpress)

Anyhow, in two days I finish summer school (org chem. and new test will be over :D), so hopefully I'll be able to finish up next chapter –which I already started! (smart me).

Please, tell me what you think of this :D It's always encouraging to hear from the readers ;)

Cookies and Ice-Cream,

~Ropna.


End file.
